westburyfandomcom-20200213-history
Becky Byrd
Becky Byrd is the daughter of Edward Byrd and an aspiring detective. She's got a known distaste of Jack Arthur and never ceases to question him. Profile Becky was originally born to Richie and Louise Cartwright, living in Soho, although the bipolar Louise wound up killing her husband and then herself. Their infant daughter was not involved in the slightest, unaware of the incident, and when the police arrived she was discovered by Dr. Byrd. Becky immediately took a liking to him, and so he and his boyfriend at the time wound up caring for her. Byrd decided to adopt her when no biological family was available or capable of taking her in. She has absolutely no idea that she's adopted. When Becky was four and going to preschool, Byrd made a crude two-way radio system to ensure she'd be less anxious about going off alone, housed in a white teddy bear she picked out herself. By pressing the bear's right paw, it immediately goes to another radio Byrd keeps in his office, the returning audio broadcasting through the bear's face. It's Becky's favourite possession, used nowadays to impress friends or scare away bullies. Becky, formerly friends with Robin, was lured by him into Pinhead Miyamoto's car, drugged and kidnapped as part of a plan to introduce himself to the police. She was completely unharmed in the end after being rescued by Mara Wright, and retells the story of her capture and Jack's stabbing to any classmate who asks. She's considered the school's representative of the police department and has quite a few fans, including her best friends Yiyi and Livian. Robin has a huge crush on her, but since being kidnapped, she distrusts him and only associates with him out of pity. She respects Jack for risking his life for her, but finds him kind of gross, yet Pang Wei Xue is highly respected by Becky because of his elegance. Personality Becky is very knowledgable and worldly for her age, having picked up some of the investigation process from her father and his colleagues. She's friendly and cordial if she likes you, but a smartmouth if she doesn't. At her absolute worst, she'll use mob mentality at school to make it evident if she doesn't want someone near her, as she'd done to Robin at least once. Becky does greatly respect her best friends and fans, and is her father's greatest fan, and is openly hopeful that he and Roger Mezzini will marry. Physical Appearance Becky often keeps her hair in two big pigtails, with thick bangs, and has only brought her hair down when going to bed, swimming, or when she was in the hospital. She's not a flashy dresser but prefers bright pink and anything dress-like. She's rarely seen without her bear. Design & Conception Becky was one of the original characters created in late 2005, in which she was a tagalong with Jack's crew, and even appears in the first of two concept art pieces ever made. She was an anthropomorphic bird to tie in a pun with her last name, and was an extremely rambunctious and hyper little girl. She was accompianied by the floating eye robot, Spybot, which was supposed to be given to Dr. Byrd as a gift from Lunar Rabbit (as the two series were planned to be tie-ins together). In the 2009 version, her personality was the same, but she was a human and teased Jack out of a crush on him. That aspect of their running feud was changed for the comic version, and the reason for her dislike of Jack became because he smokes and she's worried he'll harass her father. Category:Youth Category:Character Category:Civilian